Criminel Consultant et tireur d'élite
by Quimress
Summary: [ Writober 2019 ] Un mois, 31 textes. Du MorMor, surtout. Parce que vive le Mormor !
1. Jour 0

Hey hey ! Me revoilà après un long temps d'absence pour un nouveau projet, pas nouveau sur ce compte. **Le Writober !**

Après m'être lamentablement foiré a complété le challenge l'année dernière (sérieux j'ai fait trois jours quoi, seulement trois xD) je me relance cette année, sur un fandom différent ! Plus d'androïde cette fois, mais du Sherlock, et plus précisément du MorMor !

Et oui, j'aime ce couple, j'adore le personnage de Moriarty, j'adore le personnage de Sebastian même s'il n'apparait pas dans la série, et par conséquent, j'espère qu'avec eux je pourrais écrire 31 textes et tenir sur tout le mois d'Octobre !

Néanmoins, je sais que je raterai forcément un jour, mais j'essayerai au mieux de poster un texte par jour. Si j'en loupe un, attendez-vous à un rattrapage sur les jour suivants. (Logiquement le week-end.)

Le rating sera en majorité M, je suppose, mais je préciserai toujours le rating en début de chapitre, pas d'inquiétude ! Pas vraiment de longueur prévu, minimum un drabble (donc 100 mots) maxi … Autant que l'inspiration (et le temps !) me le permet :D

Il y aura de tout ; des textes mignons, tristes, violents, ridicules, des UA, des songfics … Qui sait ! Je ne me mets aucune limite, mis à part le mot du jour, évidemment.

Bref, trêve de blabla, on se revoit demain pour le premier texte du mois :D

Et pour faire les choses bien, voici la liste des mots pour chaque jour, pour vous donner une petite idée de ce qui vous attends :3

* * *

1 – Bague.

2 – Stupide.

3 – Appât.

4 – Geler.

5 – Construire.

6 – Rauque.

7 – Enchanté.

8 – Frêle.

9 – Balançoire.

10 – Modèle.

11 – Neige.

12 – Dragon.

13 – Cendre.

14 – Débordement.

15 – Légende.

16 – Sauvage.

17 – Ornement.

18 – Inadapté.

19 – Fronde.

20 – Traction.

21 – Trésor.

22 – Fantôme.

23 – Ancien.

24 – Étourdi.

25 – Savoureux.

26 – Sombre.

27 – Manteau.

28 – Balade.

29 – Blessé.

30 – Capture.

31 – Mûr.


	2. Jour 1 - Bague

**Jour 1 - Bague **

Nombre de mots : 349 mots.

Disclamer : Le matériel de base est pas à moi, snif.

Rating : K+

* * *

Un cadeau de Jim n'était jamais anodin. Il y avait toujours un sens caché, un ordre déguisé sous un présent. Ce cadeau-là n'y faisait pas exception, mais Sebastian n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Pourtant il les voyait bien, ces deux bagues en or qui reposait dans la paume ouverte de son chef. Il les voyait mais c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, comme s'il hésitait, partagé entre la joie et la crainte.

Accepter un tel cadeau, c'était comme vendre son âme au diable, se passer les menottes aux poignets, s'enchainer pour toujours à la pègre. Ne plus espérer un retour à la vie normale, un retour au quotidien banal des habitants de Londres.

Métro. Boulot. Dodo.

Mariage. Enfants. Retraite. Mort.

Il renonçait à la rédemption. A la simplicité d'une vie plus calme.

Mais qui bernait-il, à part lui-même ?

Même en ayant le choix, l'ancien soldat donnerait tout pour ne pas retourner à l'état de civil. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était allié au criminel consultant. Ce n'était pour rien qu'il avait tué sous ses ordres.

Est-ce qu'il le regrettait pour autant ? La réponse était non, même si sa morale – bien que déjà très bancale – avait du mal à l'accepter. Non il ne regrettait rien. Il espérait même revivre encore et encore cette poussée d'adrénaline, ce tiraillement dans les entrailles alors que sa cible apparaissait dans son viseur, ce léger frisson, et enfin le tir. Le recul de son arme lui heurtant l'épaule, l'odeur de poudre, la détonation qui lui vrillait les oreilles, le sifflement suraigu qui résonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'il rangeait son arme.

Avec un dernier instant d'hésitation, Sebastian s'empara de la bague, effleurant la peau chaude de la main de Moriarty avant de l'enfiler, geste miroir à celui de son chef.

Doucement, presque comme s'il manipulait quelque chose de fragile, le tireur d'élite attrapa la main de son désormais fiancé et entrelaça leurs doigts.

Ils étaient si différents. Peau d'albâtre sur peau tanné par le soleil. Main fine et agile dans l'autre, plus rude et abimé.

Ils se complétaient à merveille.


	3. Jour 2 - Stupide

**Jour 2 - Stupide**

Nombre de mots : 501 mots.

Disclamer : Le matériel de base est toujours pas à moi, snif.

Rating : K+

* * *

Sebastian Moran n'était plus un sniper depuis longtemps. Renvoyé de l'armée pour insubordination, mettant un terme à une carrière pourtant prometteuse, coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'un homme qui aurait pu devenir un atout majeur, un tireur d'élite redouté.

Mais un mot de trop avait suffi à le mettre au placard, à le forcer à se cantonner à la vie civile.

Moriarty l'avait récupéré, avait profité de ses qualités, de sa rancœur, de son besoin d'adrénaline pour se sentir vivant.

En y repensant, Sebastian avait été si simple à manipuler, un pantin secoué par les fils d'une araignée sadique et perverse.

Il avait été utilisé, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant.

Utilisé comme un simple objet puis jeté sans aucun remords. Rejeté par celui qui lui avait redonné une raison de vivre.

Comme un disque rayé, l'ancien soldat revoyait cette même soirée, ce même moment fatidique en boucle, avec une netteté terrifiante, si précise qu'elle lui détruisait le cœur à chaque fois, lui brulait les yeux de larmes de tristesse et de rage retenues.

Moriarty n'avait prononcé que trois mots. Trois petits mots qui avaient scellé sa vie, qui l'avait tué presque aussi sûrement qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

« Tu es viré. »

Trois mots qui avaient déclenché une tempête d'émotions chez Sebastian.

Surprise, choc, trahison, colère, désespoir.

Il avait réclamé une explication, renversé sous la colère le bureau si parfaitement rangé de son chef.

Il avait crié, insulté, parlementé et même supplié pour ne serait-ce qu'une explication, une phrase qui pourrait lui donner une raison à ce changement brutal.

Mais Moriarty n'avait rien dit. Lui, d'habitude si bavard en sa présence, s'était contenté de le regarder sans bouger, sans même tressaillir alors que son mobilier hors de prix venait s'écraser avec violence sur le sol.

Aucune émotion n'avait traversé son visage de glace. Aucune étincelle n'était venue allumer ses yeux noirs.

Il attendait simplement, l'esprit sûrement déjà ailleurs.

Sebastian n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû partir de ce bureau, ramasser ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre que son employeur lui offrait gracieusement.

Du jour au lendemain, le soldat n'avait plus rien. Ni travail, ni chez-lui. En plus d'un compte en banque trop peu rempli pour le faire subsister pendant plus d'un mois.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Moriarty l'avait évincé de la pègre, qu'il ne pouvait tenter de le recontacter sans être menacé de mort par un ancien collaborateur.

Il noyait sa peine dans l'alcool et les jeux d'argent. Retour à la case départ.

Au final, il avait eu tort de penser que le cœur de pierre de Jim s'était attendri pour lui. Il avait eu tort de prendre ses sourires, ses trop rares marques d'affection pour une vérité. Moriarty jouait. Il s'amusait à ses dépens et Sebastian ne le comprenait que maintenant.

Qu'il avait été con de croire qu'il comptait, qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il pouvait être vu autrement que comme un pion par son chef.

Qu'il avait été con de tomber amoureux.


	4. Jour 3 - Appât

**Jour 3 - Appât**

Nombre de mots : 467 mots.

Disclamer : La série Sherlock m'appartient toujours pas.

Rating : K+

* * *

_Promenons-nous dans les bois_

Hyde Park n'est pas exactement un bois, mais l'idée y est. Les arbres qui frissonnent doucement dans la brise, les feuilles mortes qui craquent sous ses bottes, quelques oiseaux viennent même rajouter une touche de vivant à cette atmosphère déjà apaisante.

Mais Sebastian se fiche des oiseaux, se fichent de la nature environnante. Son esprit revient encore et encore à la même personne. Il tourne en rond dans sa propre tête, repassant cette scène, cette dernière vision de son chef dans l'espoir de comprendre, d'appréhender, d'accepter cette perte.

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas …_

Le criminel consultant n'est plus de ce monde. Le crâne troué par une balle, il a rejoint un nouveau royaume. Nul doute qu'il s'amuse en enfer. Peut-être a-t-il déjà pris la place du Diable.

Il en serait bien capable.

_Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait !_

Mais Jim Moriarty n'est plus là. Son organisation lui survit, trop longtemps maintenu dans l'obéissance par une main de fer et un esprit terriblement dangereux. Ses innombrables filiales, aux quatre coins du monde, n'agissent pas encore. Elles continuent leurs affaires. Trafic d'armes, de drogues, d'êtres humains. Blanchiments d'argents. Tous les vices de l'humanité y passent, avec une facilité presque accablante.

Avec des billets et de l'autorité, tout le monde vous obéit.

Jim l'avait compris.

_Mais comme il n'y est pas, il ne nous mangera pas !_

Mais Jim n'est plus là. Tout finira par disparaître. Il ne restera rien du criminel consultant. A peine un nom murmuré par d'anciens malfrats, la peur au fond des yeux et le soulagement au cœur. Leur pire cauchemar n'est plus de ce monde.

_Loup y es-tu ? M'entends-tu ?_

Mais Sebastian refuse.

Il refuse de perdre de Jim. Il refuse d'abandonner son poste, sa vie, son quotidien. C'est trop difficile, et il n'en a pas la force au fond.

L'ancien sniper quitte le parc londonien, laissant derrière lui les arbres rassurant et le vent caressant pour se plonger dans le bruit de la ville, beaucoup plus familière à ses oreilles. Il retrouve son territoire en marchant sur le béton, il se redresse, accélère son pas, se remet aux aguets, presque comme un animal.

L'habitude, sûrement. Il n'en a plus l'utilité, pourtant.

Il erre encore quelques heures. Sans vouloir s'arrêter de marcher, par peur de retomber dans cette apathie qui le saisit dès que son esprit reprend le contrôle de son corps.

Il veut tout oublier. Par tous les moyens.

Mais comment oublier quand, sur un écran géant, l'image de Jim Moriarty s'affiche et que retentit cette voix trop bien connue.

« Miss me ? »

On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement du loup, Sebastian.

Qu'importe que son corps ne foule plus les rues mal famées de Londres.

Moriarty existe et existera toujours.

* * *

Comment je suis passée du mot du jour à une comptine pour enfant comme base de cet OS, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Mais je vous jure que c'est bien le mot du jour qui m'a inspiré !


	5. Jour 4 - Geler

**Jour 4 - Geler **

Nombre de mots : 544 mots.

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi.

Rating : T

* * *

Sebastian était un homme d'action. Il détestait rester immobile, sans occupation. Tenir une position pendant la guerre n'était pas une mission à lui confier, il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour ça.

Ainsi, son entré à la pègre l'avait ravi. Il s'était trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu, un nouveau territoire à défendre, un nouveau maître à servir.

Se déplacer dans une ville habitée, une arme de guerre caché dans un simple sac de sport le faisait frissonner. D'impatience, d'excitation, de plaisir, peut-être des trois à la fois. Les passants n'en savaient rien. Il pouvait tous les tuer, s'il en avait envie cette petite vieille, cette famille, ce môme geignard, pouvait disparaître d'un geste de sa part.

Il le _pouvait_. Mais il ne le _ferait_ pas. S'il voulait la liberté de tuer, il lui fallait obéir. Mais tant que l'ancien soldat pouvait encore se servir de son arme, tout lui allait.

Et aujourd'hui, après une semaine à servir de garde du corps, de chien de garde, Moriarty l'avait enfin relâché, lui avait enfin donné une nouvelle cible.

Trépignant presque, Sebastian regarda une nouvelle fois la carte de Londres qu'il tenait à la main. Déguisé en touriste, personne ne faisait attention à lui et son hésitation à s'orienter se justifiait avec une facilité enfantine.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble abandonné qui lui servirait de poste d'observation, il pénétra dans le bâtiment, fronçant le nez sous l'odeur de vieille poussière qui lui agressait l'odorat. Cachant son nez avec sa manche il s'engagea dans l'escalier, faisant craquer le plancher sous ses pas. Arrivé au dernier étage, il dût forcer une porte pour pouvoir accéder, enfin, au toit. Sebastian inspira un grand coup, l'air devenant d'un coup beaucoup plus respirable que l'atmosphère lourde de l'immeuble.

Par réflexe, par habitude, l'ancien sniper fit le tour du toit avant de barricader la porte, sait-on jamais.

Avec un soupir de soulagement il posa son sac sur le sol et en sortit délicatement les morceaux de son sniper, en pièces détachées. L'air concentré, il l'assembla et frissonna quand une goutte vint s'écraser sur son crâne.

Après un dernier ajustement, Sebastian s'allongea sur le sol, ignorant la légère bruine qui, lentement mais sûrement, commençait à mouiller ses vêtements.

Rajustant la lunette de tir, corrigeant sa position pour s'éviter les crampes, l'ancien colonel plissa les yeux, tentant de déceler les mouvements dans l'appartement qu'il visait.

Un rideau s'ouvra, dévoilant un homme dans la quarantaine, l'air serein, détaché.

L'occasion passa, sa cible s'éloigna de la fenêtre et Sebastian resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme, le doigt sur la gâchette.

Il ne le raterait pas.

Son souffle se ralentit, et comme en transe il se focalisa entièrement sur la fenêtre. Chaque détail s'incrusta dans son esprit. Il calculait le temps que mettrait la balle à briser la vitre et à rejoindre le crâne de sa proie. Une ombre sembla se rapprocher un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se figeait.

Il ne fallut qu'une demi-seconde. Un passage pour que son doigt vienne presser la gâchette.

L'homme s'effondra et Sebastian se releva, les mains glacées, les dents claquantes sous le froid qu'il sentait s'insinuer à travers son pantalon et son pull trempé. Mais un sourire aux lèvres.

Moriarty serait content, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Pas le texte dont je suis le plus fière pour l'instant, ni le plus axé sur le MorMor d'ailleurs. Oups.


	6. Jour 5 - Construire

**Jour 5 - Construire**

Nombre de mots : 470 mots.

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi.

Rating : K.

* * *

Construire un château de carte, cela demande du temps et de la patience. Un doigté léger comme une plume, une concentration à toute épreuve, et une bonne dose de chance.

Moriarty n'était jamais aussi actif mentalement que quand ses mains s'occupaient, et depuis des années, le château de carte était la meilleure façon pour lui de se concentrer sérieusement sur un problème.

Même si cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un véritable problème n'avait piqué sa curiosité.

Mais Sherlock avait commencé à faire parler de lui, et à s'incruster dans la mécanique parfaitement huilée de son organisation.

Pas que cela ne déplaise au criminel consultant, au contraire. Enfin un adversaire à sa mesure, que demander de plus.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et le courant d'air fit s'écrouler le château de carte.

Heureusement pour Sebastian, aucun coupe papier ne reposait sur le bureau de son supérieur. Mais le sniper ne fut pas dupe et par réflexe il attendit à l'entrée, prêt à se protéger.

Mais Jim se contenta d'un soupir bruyant. Il se redressa, craqua sa nuque et ramassa ses cartes sans jeter un regard à son bras droit.

\- Sebastian, jouons à un jeu.

Surpris, et rendu méfiant par le léger sourire qui avait fleurit sur le visage du criminel consultant, il se rapprocha du bureau, à pas prudent et mesuré pour ne pas de nouveau faire s'effondrer les bases du nouveau château qui reposait déjà sur le bureau.

\- Reconstruit le château que tu as détruit.

Un haussement de sourcil surpris lui répondit et l'ancien soldat regarda les quatorze cartes qui composait la base dudit château.

\- Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de jeu, vous savez.

\- Peu importe.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et que de toute façon dire non à Jim Moriarty n'était clairement pas une option pour rester en vie, il s'exécuta.

Sans savoir vraiment quoi faire de ses mains, Sebastian attrapa deux cartes, Roi de Cœur et Valet de Pic, et tenta maladroitement de les poser pour former l'ébauche du deuxième étage.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Avec une agilité presque féline, assez lentement pour ne pas faire tomber les cartes, mais assez rapidement pour l'empêcher de se dégager, Moriarty l'avait embrassé.

Figé, incapable de réagir, il sursauta malgré tout en sentant les dents du criminel consultant se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Les deux cartes toujours en main, Sebastian regarda son chef se rassoir dans son fauteuil, son foutu sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- Ça t'apprendra à rentrer sans frapper.

Un rire vite ravalé secoua les épaules du sniper qui sourit à son tour en posant enfin les deux cartes, qui – par miracle – tinrent debout.

\- Ça va me donner envie de recommencer, vous en êtes conscient ?

Une simple inclinaison de la tête suffit à lui répondre.

* * *

Ça y est ! Les premiers jours de retard de ce Writober, il fallait bien que ça arrive.

Peut-être que c'est un peu de la triche de rattraper mes jours de retard mais ... Tant que je fais mes 31 textes en un mois je serais quand même contente. J'essayerai de rattraper mon retard dans la semaine à venir !


	7. Jour 6 - Rauque

**Jour 6 - Rauque **

Nombre de mots : 381 mots.

Disclamer : J'pense que vous avez compris l'idée, depuis.

Rating : M

* * *

C'était étrange comme Sebastian avait toujours l'impression de sentir l'empreinte de son chef sur lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, où qu'il soit, comme si Moriarty pouvait le voir, pouvait le surveiller. C'est comme si dans chaque vitre, chaque flaque d'eau l'ancien sniper pouvait sentir le regard fixe, deviner le sourire mutin, la posture droite et altière du criminel consultant.

Il en avait tellement l'habitude que cela ne le dérangeait même plus. Il appréciait même cette impression de contrôle que son chef exerçait sur lui. Comme s'il était encore à l'armée et qu'un ordre, aussi stupide soit-il, devait être obéit.

« Tue pour moi. »

« Déshabille-toi. »

« Embrasse-moi. »

A ses ordres, il l'était.

Pourtant, cette fois, l'empreinte était peut-être un peu trop voyante, même pour lui.

Cinq hématomes venaient tacher la peau pâle de son cou. Trace de la main de Moriarty qui l'avait étranglé la nuit dernière.

« Laisse-moi t'étrangler. »

Un ordre plus étrange, plus dangereux aussi. Mais comment Sebastian aurait pu refuser, aurait pu même penser à refuser.

Jim savait trop bien jouer avec lui, savait trop bien ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui l'excitait.

Et la nuit dernière, assis sur ses cuisses, une main possessive posée sur son torse, l'ancien n'avait pas réussi à dire non.

Il avait laissé la main frêle de son chef se poser sur sa gorge, il avait tremblé en sentant son souffle passer plus difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres, il avait même tenté de se dégager, par pur réflexe, mais Moriarty l'en avait empêché, avait appuyé sur ses épaules de tout son poids et avait serré encore.

Un voile noir lui était tombé devant les yeux et quand le criminel l'avait relâché, Sebastian avait eu du mal à revenir au moment présent, et à reprendre son souffle.

Mais il avait aimé cette sensation d'abandon, de soumission.

Mais pour l'heure, les résultats de cette nuit le gênaient plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

Les traces sur son cou, et sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude l'avait surpris. Et chercher dans sa pile de vêtement une écharpe s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu.

Même la serveuse de son bar habituel avait été inquiète. Elle l'avait cru malade, et il ne l'avait pas démenti, trop content de trouver une justification à l'écharpe et sa voix sifflante.

* * *

Premier rating M de ce recueil, champagne !

Sinon excusez la fin un peu abrupte, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment conclure.


End file.
